Famous Happy Ending
by thedreamygirl
Summary: For your first Valentine’s Day together, he gives you a card at school.


**Title:**Famous Happy Ending**  
Author:**Hana**  
Pairing:**Nathan/Haley

**Disclaimer:**I don't own One Tree Hill, I'm just playing with the characters. The title of this one shot as well as some lyrics I use are from the song "So Close" from Enchanted, which I don't own either.

**Rating: Teen**

**Spoilers:**Everything up to around 5x02.

**Summary:**_For your first Valentine's Day together, he gives you a card at school._**  
Author's Note: **Written for the Tubealicious Valentine's Day Fanfiction Challenge. I've played around with the timelines regarding when Valentine's Day was during previous seasons. But, since the OTH timeline is so confusing I think I'm allowed. It's also written in second person, but Christina said it was okay so I'll just have to trust her.

* * *

For your first Valentine's Day together, he gives you a card at school. He leans against your locker as you carefully open the envelope, hands stuffed into his pockets as if he's almost shy, and it makes you giddy; a feeling that increases once the card is opened. It's quite plain; a picture of a red heart against a cream-colored background on the outside and blank paper on the inside aside from where he's scrawled the message "Happy Valentine's Day". He apologises, saying he's sorry it wasn't larger or prettier, but he didn't know which card to pick. You simply shush him. The signature, "Love, Nathan," is more than enough for you.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two…_

But then he tells you he's made plans for dinner, and that night, while sitting in the restaurant where you had your first date – the one that ended so badly – he gives you what he says are your real presents. First a book, one you've been wanting for a while now, and you smile at the thought that he really does listen to your ramblings – at least occasionally. There's also a box of chocolates and your smile fades slightly when you notice that it's already been opened and the wrapping redone. But then he explains that he took out all the ones with nuts and replaced them with other chocolates and your heart catches in your chest because he remembered you dislike them. Your gift, some basketball memorabilia he'd been staring at a window display of the only time you took him shopping, seems trivial in comparison but it makes him happy.

You both know without saying that this is his first Valentine's Day with anyone and that is much, much more than enough.

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive…_

On your second, you're on a tour bus, a million miles away from him. You spend the whole day clutching your mobile phone, index finger hovering above the speed dial, never quite mustering up the courage to make the contact.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend…_

For your third, things are different now. Back together, but with a baby on the way, and you worry sometimes that between school, work and sleep the most you communicate is when you're sending him on late night trips for chocolate ice cream to satisfy your hunger cravings – or the other kind of craving the pregnancy has created in you, one he enjoys much more. But then he comes home with a large bouquet of flowers – white and yellow daisies – and it makes you smile, quieting the doubts in your mind, for now. Again, he apologises that he couldn't do more, but you know you couldn't afford it and, especially now with the baby to think about, you would have been upset if he had.

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come…_

The baby arrives and many more Valentine's Days pass; you're at college now and money is tighter than ever. Still, you always manage to exchange gifts; he surprises you in the morning in the kitchen with flowers, you surprise him at night in the bedroom with a new piece of lingerie – sometimes less. One Valentine's Day it rains so after Jamie is safely tucked in bed, you both go outside. Kissing in the rain transports you years back and you know that even when he can afford to buy you diamond jewellery for Valentine's Day like he always promises he will once he's in the NBA it won't be as precious to you as moments like this.

_So close_

_So close_

_And still so far…_

You glance at the calendar out of habit rather than expecting the day to mean anything important. Your breakfast almost gets stuck in your throat at the realisation that it's Valentine's Day, and it's the first time you've forgotten since you can't remember when.

You look back at your son, cheerfully eating his cereal, not noticing the change in your expression. You don't say anything as a wheelchair rolls past, your husband going to the poolside without a look back at either of you. You don't have to think; you know he's forgotten too. It's the first year you've wanted an apology, but it's the first time it won't come.

You think that after everything you've been through it should hurt you more. But then, it's been a while since you saw the man who was your valentine.


End file.
